Red vs Blue: Mechanics
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: Drake Campbell was a terrible student, so his mom decided to ship him off to the UNSC to get him out of the house. Drake was supposed to go to Valhalla to back up the Red Team, but his ship crashed on another planet at an old freelancer base. Now Drake and two other survivors, Ross and Sampson need to learn how to use a wrench in order to stay alive! Takes place during Season 7.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone it's Dragolianx back once again with another story to tell. If you've been keeping up with Rooster Teeth lately then you know that RWBY Vol. 4 is out and that season 14 of Red vs Blue just ended. It was something that was said at the end of Red vs Blue that really got to me. Vic basically told the audience to tell stories. It made me realize that I still have a lot of stories to tell. Kingdom Hearts vs RWBY won't end soon, but it will be a while before I continue. In the meantime, listen to this story about a mechanic and his time in the UNSC.**

 _ **Red vs Blue: The Mechanic**_

 _ **Prologue**_

We start our story back on earth in a small town in northern Illinois. Here a young man's life will change for ever.

"LET ME GO MOM! I'M NOT GOING!" The young man said as his mom dragged him to her car.

"Oh no you don't" She said. "You flunked out of college! The deal was if you didn't pass this year you would enlist in the army! Guess what? YOU FLUNKED!" His mom said as she threw him into her car and closed the door. The young man tried to get the door open, but the child safety lock was on.

"It's not my fault! That history teacher talks way too fast, and expects us to know what he's saying! That class was impossible!" the young man said.

"Too bad Drake, a deals a deal, you're the military's problem now!" Drake's mother said as she drove him to the nearest UNSC recruitment center.

You see, Drake Campbell was a very creative young man. He wanted to be an animator for one of his favorite media producers, but unfortunately he failed to reach the minimum standards to stay at college he was attending so he was kicked out. He was the youngest of his siblings, but he couldn't function in society like they had. As a result, he had to live at home with his mom, but she couldn't tolerate his bad grades or the fact that he never cleaned up around the house. This past year Drake's mom told him that if he didn't get enough credits to graduate he would be shipped off to the military.

After about 15 minutes of driving Drake's mom finally made it to the UNSC recruitment center. Drake froze up as they pulled into the parking lot. His mom dragged him out of the car and took him outside. Drake could barely respond to anything that was going on around him, so his mom decided to take care of the paperwork necessary to enlist him. When all of that was said and done Drake was asked to report to the testing room so that they could measure his skill level. It didn't go too well.

For the written part of the exam Drake mostly doodled on the test and barley wrote in a few answers. When he was taken to the firing range he could barely hit the targets in front of him. The proctors thought that if he were to go into combat he would either get killed or run away.

"What should we do with this kid?" One of the examiners asked "He's not exactly front line material."

"No, he's not." Another said another "But, he would be a good simulation trooper."

"Okay, but which outpost should we send him to?" The first examiner said.

"Well, he ALMOST fixed a Warthog. Maybe we should send him to blood gulch?"

"They DID say that their mechanic died in action. Good idea, let's get this noob shipped to blood gulch and get some smoothies!"

"Hell yeah!" The examiners said as they stamped the words "Simulation Trooper" on Drake's application form.

 _Hours Later_

"Okay rookie, listen up!" A C.O. said to Drake as he escorted him to the armory. "You have been selected to join the Red Army at Blood Gulch Outpost #1!" The C.O. said as he and Drake walked down the halls.

"While you are there, you will be in charge of Vehicle Maintenance." Once they reached the end of the hall and a door opened to reveal a room full of weapons and red armor.

"Uh, sir. Why exactly am I going to be in charge of vehicle maintenance? I can barely change a tire." Drake said as he went to pick a suit of armor in his size.

"That was the only skill you showed a knack for private!" The C.O. said as Drake found armor that fit him perfectly.

"Well what happened to the old mechanic? I thought all teams had one?" Drake said as he put his helmet on.

"Apparently that red team's mechanic was shot in the head and decapitated." The C.O. said casually as Drake finished getting his helmet on.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Drake said as he grabbed a standard issue Battle Rifle.

"It's war private, it's never good. Now get to the hangar, your ship leaves in 15." The C.O. said as he left Drake in the armory. Before Drake left the armory he noticed that someone left a wrench laying around on the floor. He looked around for a toolbox but didn't find one. "Well if I'm going to be a mechanic, I might as well take this with me." He said as he attached the wrench to his thigh.

 _12 minutes later_

Drake finally managed to find the hangar and get to his ship. He was told that it would be a while before they made it to Blood Gulch so he should familiarize himself with his new mission objective. _**"Try to win, beat the other guy, don't die"**_ That's what Drake's instructions said. "Well that doesn't seem helpful." Drake said as he threw the instructions in the trash. Drake couldn't take anymore, so he decided to wonder around the ship. Drake noticed that one of the walls was sticking out, and that some wire came out. _"Well, if I'm going to be a mechanic I should probably check that out."_ Drake thought as he grabbed his wrench and loosed the bolts to that section of the wall. Drake the moved some of the wires around, and just ripped out a few that didn't seem to fit. After he was done the wires seemed to be in the right place, so Drake re-bolted the wall and clapped his hands together. "Job well done." He said as walked away proud of his achievement.

Minutes later alarms went off and the ship started shaking. Drake panicked as soldiers ran around trying to find the source of the problem. "What's happening!" Drake asked a soldier in white armor.

"Something's wrong with the ship's navigation controls! It's like someone ripped them out, mixed them up, and tried to glue them together." The soldier said. _"Oh Crap."_ Drake thought as he stood motionless as the rest of the ship went to hell around him. _"I think I broke the ship."_ Drake thought as the ship made a violent turn and crashed on an unknown planet.

When Drake woke up he noticed that the ship was empty. He walked around and noticed that most of the soldiers didn't make it after the crash. The only ones that made it were some guy in blue armor, and the soldier that told Drake that the ship crashed.

"What happened?" Drake asked as he walked up to the two armored soldiers.

"Well, as you can see the ship crashed. Luckily we landed at an old off site facility from project freelancer." The soldier said.

"What's project freelancer?" Drake asked

"You don't need to know" The soldier said as he continued speaking. "It may take a while for command to know that we went missing, so let's take our time and see what we can salvage from the ship." The soldier in white said as a massive fire erupted from the ship.

"Well that was unexpected." The blue soldier said.

"Aw man, I was hoping to grab some juice from in there." Drake said as the fire caused the ship to blow.

"Perfect. This is just perfect!" The soldier in white said.

"Hey man don't worry I'm sure this facility or whatever has stuff we can use." Drake said trying to calm down the white soldier.

"You know what? Sure, let's do that." The soldier said as Drake and the blue guy followed him inside.

 _xRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBx_

"Wow, this place is huge!" Drake said as the trio of survivors wondered around the base.

"Yeah yeah, let's just find a radio so we can call command." The white soldier said as they continued to walk around. Soon enough Drake got curious and began to answer questions.

"Hey, uh sir? Why is your armor white?" Drake asked as the soldier stopped in his tracks.

"Well seeing as how we're going to be stuck here I might as well tell you. This armor means that I just work at command. I don't really see any combat so it gets really boring." The soldier in white said as he continued walking.

"Well, what's your name?" Drake asked.

"Excuse me?" The soldier in white asked.

"Your name." Drake repeated.

"Oh, it's Ross." Ross answered.

"My name is Drake Campbell." Drake replied. "What about you blue guy?"

"Sampson, just Sampson" Sampson said.

"Do you know how long it'll take for command to get us?" Drake asked.

"I don't know; it could take forever for them to notice were gone." Ross said. "Most people don't really survive a ship crash. We just need to find a working radio."

The trio walked around until Drake noticed an armory up ahead. "Hey maybe there's a radio in there." Drake said. "Maybe" Sampson said as he and Drake hustled towards the armory.

"Woah, look at all of this armor." Drake said as he noticed there were more verity of armors than the recruitment center back on earth.

"Hey Ross, can we take some of these?" Drake asked looking at Ross.

"I don't care just don't break anything okay." Ross said as he looked around for a radio. Drake and Sampson walked around looking at all of the armors that were on the wall. Drake stopped at a set of armor that seemed to be his size. It was black with yellow accents on it, and the name next to it said "Washington".

"Wonder, who this belonged to?" Drake asked as he picked up the armor off of the wall. "Looks cool, but it needs something." Drake said as he took the armor to another part of the armory where he found some red spray paint and painted over the yellow accents. "Much better." Drake said as he changed into the new armor.

After Drake got changed he found Sampson and Ross. Apparently there was a radio, but it seemed like command wasn't being helpful. "For the last time, this isn't a prank call. This is Corporal Jake Ross calling for pick up. I have two soldiers here and a crashed ship, please respond." Ross said as he tried to call for help.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we can't simply send out any ships right now. You'll just have to wait. Lucky for you there's some other outposts on the planet you crashed on. Maybe they have some supplies you can borrow until we can send a rescue ship." Command said.

"Okay, fine. Ross out" Ross said as he hung up the radio. "I can't believe this. We're stuck here!"

"Well it could be worse." Sampson said.

"How? How could things be worse?" Ross asked.

"Well command did say that there were other outposts on this planet. We can ask them for help." Drake said.

"Good luck with that. This is the planet Halex, if you want to get anything around here you need to do something for the people you're asking a favor from." Ross said. "What exactly can we do to get any supplies around here." Drake thought for a minute until he finally looked down to see his wrench attached to his thigh.

"Well, we COULD get jobs as mechanics" Drake said. And from that day on Drake, Ross, and Sampson decided to open up a mechanic shop hoping to get enough supplies to last them until command could send them a rescue ship.

 **Well that's chapter 1 for my story about three people who unwillingly became mechanics to make ends meet. How will they adjust to the new planet that they crashed on? Will they be able to fix anything? And more importantly, will anyone figure out that is was Drake who crashed the ship? Find out next time on Red vs Blue: Mechanics!**


	2. Chapter 1: Open for business

**Well, it hasn't been too long I updated this story so that's a good thing. Anyways I've been feeling really creative lately so here's chapter two of Red Vs Blue: Mechanics.**

 **Chapter 1: Open for Business**

It's been a few weeks since the ship crash, and a few weeks since Drake, Sampson, and Ross decided to become mechanics. However, things weren't going so well.

"3 weeks! It's been three damn weeks and not one damn customer!" Drake said as he fumed around the abandoned base.

"Calm down Campbell, we haven't really advertised this place all that much. Besides this was a Freelancer base, it's a little out of the way for a repair shop." Ross said.

"Yeah, and besides the nearest town is a long way from here." Sampson said.

"Well then we should probably advertise." Drake said as he left the room.

Drake spent the last few hours wandering around the base. He found a lab full of old equipment, an armory with standard UNSC weaponry, and a garage with one Warthog and a Mongoose. The base wasn't that big mostly because it was meant to be a storage facility. Drake then thought that if they needed to advertise then he would need to do something to get this place on the map. Then if enough people knew about the shop, then they could make enough money to build a ship, and then they could sell that ship to get enough supplies until command comes to pick them up! It's full-proof! Drake then got into the Warthog and drove it out of the garage and went towards the town.

Meanwhile Ross was taking inventory of the supplies that they had in the base. He wanted to make sure that they had enough supplies to make it a few more weeks. Ross thought it was a bit strange that command didn't have any ships that they could send for pick up. Usually whenever a ship would crash command would be notified about it and would send in a squad to investigate it. Something didn't seem right about the whole thing, but Ross was too focused on making sure that Sampson and Campbell didn't die. He was about to check the garage when he noticed that the Warthog was missing. He then saw a note that read "Went to advertise be back soon." Ross then groaned and put his hand up to his helmet. "Why do I have to deal with this?" Ross asked as he continued his inventory.

 _In town_

The town wasn't really an urban paradise where people just walked around and hung out. It was mostly a place for mercenaries and bounty hunters to gather. The town was mostly just a place for rouge soldiers to spend the night or a place to find a hired gun. Drake drove around until he found what he believed to be the center of town. He then got on top of the warthog and began to shout.

"Attention everyone! If you need your vehicles repaired I know a place down the road! It's a new shop that opened up and the guys who work there have a really good approval rating!" Drake yelled getting the attention of a few people. What he said must have been the least bit convincing because a soldier in purple and white armor came up to him.

"Let me guess, you're new around here right?" The purple guy asked.

"Yeah, me and some other guys are crashed here so we're trying to find a way to get supplies until command can come and get us." Drake said getting off of the warthog.

"Well what are you guys doing to get supplies?"

"We opened up a repair shop."

"Well then I believe that we can do business then."

"Cool, what do you need repaired?"

"Don't worry about it. Just give me your coordinates and I'll drop it off." The purple guy said as he walked away.

"Wait, what's your name!" Drake yelled

"It's Desmond!" Desmond said as he walked out of ear shot

Satisfied with a potential customer Drake drove back to his base to tell Ross and Sampson the good news.

 _Back at the base_

Ross had managed to take a full inventory of the base. There was enough food and water to last them all a few weeks. He didn't know how long it would be before command sent a ship to pick them up. He couldn't shake the feeling, but something didn't feel right about this planet. He always tried to avoid it because of the rumors he had heard about it. Ross wanted to make sure that they could defend themselves before having to deal with any of the locals. Hopefully Campbell was really bad at advertising and everyone would just think he's delusional or something.

 ***HONK* *HONK***

"HEY GUYS WE GOT A COUSTOMER!" Campbell said as he drove back in the Warthog

Or he could actually convince someone to come to their shop. That was possible too. Ross and Sampson ran towards the garage where Campbell got out of the Warthog and went straight towards the tool box.

"Guys we got a customer coming, let's get ready!" Campbell said as he grabbed the tool box went over towards the garage door.

"Campbell how did you get a customer? You were only gone for 12 minutes." Sampson said

"It doesn't matter Sampson, we got one." Campbell said as he looked down the road.

"Well did he say what time he would be here?" Ross asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"He didn't." Campbell said as both Ross and Sampson slapped their helmets

"Well how do you know if he's going to be here?" Ross asked

"Easy, I gave him our coordinates." Campbell said

"You WHAT!" Ross yelled

"I gave him our coordinates, did your helmet radio get damaged in the crash?" Campbell asked holding up his wrench "Cause I can fix that if you want me to."

"No thanks." Ross said walking away

"Where are you going?" Sampson asked

"If this person coming here for what I think, then I'm going to get out the welcome mat" Ross said as he walked out of the garage.

 _Meanwhile_

Desmond drove towards the base on a Type-54 Ghost. When he pulled up he saw the door was open, and Campbell was waiting for him. Desmond then parked the Ghost inside the garage.

"Welcome to the, uh….I don't really have a name for this place. Campbell's? No too obvious. Gear heads? Nah, that's dumb." Campbell muttered to himself as Desmond walked around.

"So, how did manage to find this place?" Desmond asked as he walked over towards the work bench.

"Oh, well we crashed here. We would have repaired the ship, but it exploded." Campbell said as he examined the alien vehicle.

"How did you find this thing?" Campbell asked referring to the Ghost.

"It fell of off a truck" Desmond said as he tried to look around further

"So what's the deal with this place? Is it some sort of base?" Desmond asked

"Yeah it was some sort Freelancer base or something" Campbell said trying to find out what was wrong with Desmond's vehicle.

"That's all I needed to know." Desmond said as he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a bunch of guys in white and purple armor showed up with assault and energy rifles. "We'll take everything you guys have in the base now. Try to stop us and you die." Desmond said as the soldiers surrounded Campbell.

"So does this mean you DON'T want me to fix your ride?" Campbell said trying not to panic

 **Well that was definitely going to happen. I mean come one man you gave out your address to a possible thief or mercenary. How will the mechanics get out of this one? What is Ross going to do? And will I remember to give Sampson something to do? Find out next time on Red vs Blue: Mechanics!**


	3. Chapter 2: Reckless Assault

**Okay, so things don't look too good for the mechanics right now. Who are these guys that just attacked the base? What is Ross going to do? And where the hell did Sampson go! Find out tight now!**

Today Campbell thought he would get some business and maybe get some supplies for his squad. Unfortunately, the guy he THOUGHT was asking for a repair job was actually here to ambush him. Man this guy just can't catch a break.

"What do you want with the weapons?" Campbell asked trying not to sound scared.

"We want them so we can sell them on the black market." Desmond said

"Why? All that's in here is just standard UNSC weaponry."

"Yeah, but these are weapons made by Project Freelancer. Who knows what kind of special equipment we can find here." Desmond said as he motioned to his men. "Go search the place, if you see anyone kill them."

"Hey wait! My squad's in there!" Campbell said trying to run into the base. But before he could make it to the door he was hit in the back of the head with an assault rifle. "Don't worry kid, you'll see your squad very soon." Desmond said as Campbell lost consciousness.

Inside the base Ross was preparing some of the weapons that were in the armory. He didn't want to be caught off guard by whoever Campbell bought over. It's not that he didn't trust Campbell, but there was no way that someone was willing to come this far to get something repaired. It was common knowledge that Project Freelancer set up a base here. However, since command told Ross about the whole ordeal with the Meta everything has been a little hectic. Bases like these were abandoned because everything was too scattered. He didn't know how long it would take before they caught the Meta, but he hoped it would be soon. The faster he was caught the faster he, Sampson, and Campbell can get off of this planet.

Soon enough Ross was holding a battle rifle and an assault rifle on his back. He also made sure that he had a few grenades on him as well. Before he could check how much ammo he had his HUD's motion tracker activated. Four unknown heat signatures appeared and were coming straight towards the armory. _"The last time I checked Campbell was waiting for our guest to arrive, and Sampson…were did he go again? Doesn't matter, he's obviously not with whoever's out there."_ Ross thought as he cocked his gun. _"That can only mean one thing."_ The door opened to reveal four soldiers in white and purple armor each of them holding an assault rifle.

" _Time to lock and load"_ Ross then opened fire on the soldiers who entered the armory. However, they were able to avoid the gun fire and began to fire back. There were too many of them for Ross to fire back so he ducked behind a workbench. _"Great now what?"_ Ross thought as he looked around the armory for something to get out. He then noticed a heavy machine gun standing on a turret nearby. _"That could work."_ Ross then rushed over towards to machine gun and dropped his battle rifle. Ross then rushed over and pick the machine gun up from its base and opened fire. The soldiers in white and purple couldn't get out of the way in time and went down easily.

"Wow, this thing has some kick to it." Ross said as he set the machine gun on the ground after removing the ammo from it. "Okay, they didn't seem like the only ones here. I should probably go and check on Campbell. He could probably be in trouble." Ross said as he looked around. "If I'm going to do this, then I need some sort of camouflage, something to make sure I won't be spotted." Ross said as he looked at the dead soldiers on the ground. He then noticed that their armor looked similar to his. The only difference was the helmet and shoulder pads. "That might work." Ross said taking one of the undamaged helmets off of the dead soldiers.

Sampson was going through the wreckage of the ship to find something that could help them in the base. Campbell was playing mechanic and Ross was being paranoid so it was up to him to try and be the reasonable one among the three. Sampson decided to go and check the food supply to make sure anything was safe to eat. This base was abandoned for a long time, and it was unlikely that anything that could be found in the kitchen would be edible. However, the power was still on so there could be something to eat. Sampson made it to the kitchen, but he heard voices in there, voices that didn't belong to either Campbell or Ross.

"You think the boss would mind if we took a snack break?" The first voice asked

"Sure he wouldn't mind; we basically own the place now." The second voice said

"That's a good point." The first voice said

The way they were talking it seemed like the person Campbell invited over wasn't here for a repair job. The "Customer" must have brought some people to take over the base. The two people currently eating the possibly poisonous food in their kitchen must be enemy soldiers! Sampson checked his HUD to see how much ammo he had, and how many grenades he had. He didn't have enough ammo to take on two people at once. So he did the next best thing.

"HEY! CHEW ON THIS!" Sampson yelled as he threw his grenades in the kitchen near the stove and shut the door. The two soldiers didn't have enough time to process what was said as Sampson's grenades hit the stove and caused a massive explosion. Sampson opened the door to see the two enemy soldiers on the floor dead.

"Great, now we don't have a kitchen." Sampson said as he ran down the hall heading towards the garage.

Campbell had just woken up from being knocked out and all he heard was a lot of yelling. When he finally came to, he could tell that Desmond was mad for some reason.

"Roberts! Hall! Come in! Stop stuffing your faces and pick up! What was that noise!" Desmond yelled as he paced back and forth. "Walters pick up! Did your squad secure any weapons! Pick up dammit!" Campbell didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like him and Desmond were alone in the garage. Before he could get up he saw one of Desmond's goons walk into the garage.

"Sir, we couldn't secure the armory. Someone opened fire before we could step inside." The soldier said, but something about him seemed familiar. "We need back up."

"Fine, I'll go. Watch him" Desmond said as he motioned to Campbell.

"Yes sir." The soldier said as Desmond left the garage to go check on the armory.

Campbell didn't know what to think. If Desmond's goons were having trouble getting to the armory, then that meant Ross was there and he needed help. The soldier didn't seem to notice that Campbell was awake and had his back turned. He only had one shot to knock this guy out and get to the armory to help Ross. Campbell looked around to find something to knock the soldier out with, but all he could find was a pistol. Disappointed Campbell picked up the pistol and hit the soldier over the head with it.

"Ow!" The soldier said as Campbell continued hitting him over the head with his pistol "Campbell knock it off!". Campbell froze for a second before he went back to hitting the soldier.

"How do you know my name?" Campbell asked.

"It's me Ross! I just took one of their helmets!" Ross said as Campbell stopped hitting him.

"How do I know you're really Ross?" Campbell said getting his pistol ready to hit him again.

"You talk in your sleep." Ross deadpanned.

"Oh, it is you. Sorry for hitting you with my pistol." Campbell said holstering his pistol.

"Don't worry about it, soon enough we won't have to deal with these guys at all." Ross said.

"Why?" Campbell asked.

"I rigged a bomb in the armory. The second that guy walks in, it's game over." Ross explained.

"Does Sampson know about this?" Campbell asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ross questioned.

"Well I think Sampson went to take inventory around the base. If he goes to the armory he might get caught in the explosion." Campbell said explaining his theory to Ross.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that." Ross said panicking a little.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Campbell said as they both left the garage to go and see if Sampson was still alive.

Sampson was on a roll. After the kitchen he went around and took down other soldiers around the base. He managed to stop a few from taking any more of the extra armor and he managed to stop another group of soldiers from taking their communications gear. Sampson assumed that they would try and attack the armory next so he headed there to defend it. Just outside the armory he noticed someone with purple and white armor walking towards the armory. They both stopped in front of each other just outside the armory door.

"Who are you?" Sampson asked holding up his battle rifle.

"I could ask you the same thing." Desmond said as he held up an energy rifle.

"What were your guys doing here?" Sampson asked.

"That falls under none of your business." Desmond said.

"That's too bad, seeing as how I killed most of them."

"Well I guess you can ask them yourself"

Both of them were at a standstill. Neither of them wanted to move first, so they just stood there waiting for the other person to slip up.

"Sampson hold on!" Campbell yelled as he ran down the hall with Ross right behind him. This caused Desmond to turn and open fire on both Campbell and Ross. With his back turned Sampson opened fire on Desmond. He tried to return fire, but Campbell and Ross started to fire in him. Hoping to retreat Desmond rushed in to the armory.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

The armory blew up in a massive explosion. The force of the explosion was so strong that it sent the mechanics flying backwards. After the smoke cleared Ross went to check if Desmond actually died. When he sifted through the ruble he found Desmond's broken armor. They had done it. They defended their home.

 **Welp, Desmond's dead. Nothing else to worry about here. Definitely nothing what so ever. Anyways this was a fun chapter to make, but if anyone has a RvB OC they want me to include I will. However, they can't be a Freelancer. I see way too many Freelancer OC's everywhere I look on Deviant Art. Campbell was supposed to be Agent Illinois, but there already was one on Deviant Art. I don't want any inconsistencies with the whole Freelancer thing. Besides, they either end up dead, insane, or homicidal. Sometimes a combination of the three. Anyways, Desmond's dead but the base was severely damaged. Find out how they manage to fix this next time on RvB mechanics.**


	4. Chapter 3: After the Madness

**Alright before anyone says anything about me forgetting about this story I want you to remember this fact. I AM A FRICKIN COLLEGE STUDENT! This semester I'm trying to get my GPA up to a 2.5 so I can go to the school I wanted to go to for animation. The reason my GPA isn't at a 2.5 is because I failed a history class last semester. That's why I've been more focused on grades rather than thinking up ideas for this story. The only reason I'm working on this now is because I went to sleep too early and can't get back to sleep. But enough about my problems you came here to find out what happened**

 _ **Last time on Red vs Blue: Mechanics**_

" _So does this mean you DON'T want me to fix your ride?"_

" _HEY! CHEW ON THIS!"_

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_

It's been a few months since the attack on the base and things weren't looking too good for 'team'.

"I still can't believe that you blew up our kitchen." Campbell said as he paced around the garage

"Well I still can't believe that you lead those guys here, didn't your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?" Sampson asked as he tried salvage what he could from the intruder's armor

"That's not the point Sampson! Now we don't have anywhere to put our food! Everything is going to spoil!" Campbell yelled as he threw his arms into the air

"Again, this wouldn't be a problem is you didn't trust a complete stranger with our location without either getting more info on him or consulting us." Sampson said as he cleaned the blood from one of the helmets.

"He has a point Campbell." Ross said as he tried to figure out how Desmond's bike worked

"But he wasn't a stranger! He was wearing armor just like mine!" Campbell said as he continued pacing around

"You do know that most criminals can get standard UNSC armor on the black market, right?" Ross said as he revved the engine on the Ghost.

"Well I do now!" Campbell said as he sat down in a chair near an improvised work bench

"You know I never really asked, but why DID those guys want to take stuff from our armory specifically? Aren't there any other guys they can rip off on this planet?" Sampson asked as he removed the active camouflage from the armor.

"Well, this was a facility for project freelancer." Ross began to explain "The project was formed in order to test new weapons and armor enhancements that would be used to win the war. Rumor has it that if you get your hands on some freelancer tech, you could be damn near unstoppable" Ross explained

"Yeah but most of the weapons that are here are just standard weapons." Campbell said

"Yeah I noticed that too, but I don't think this facility was focused on storing weapons." Sampson said putting down the armor he was repairing

"Sampson's right, this facility was used to store any extra armor that the freelancers would need in the event that theirs gets destroyed. This happened quite often during training sessions, so multiple sets of the same armor were kept in offsite facilities in order to give the freelancer time to recover and time for any workers here to prep the armor for active duty." Ross explained as he got on the ghost.

"Wait a minute, so the armor that I'm wearing right now belonged to a freelancer?" Campbell asked standing up

"Yes, but it seems that the armor that YOU picked up didn't have any enhancements attached to it." Ross said as he revved the engines again

"Aw, that sucks" Campbell said sitting back down

"Where are you going Ross" Sampson asked

"I'm going to see what I can do about getting us some rations since you destroyed the kitchen." Ross said as he took off on the Ghost.

"THAT WASN'T MY GOD DAMN FAULT!" Sampson yelled as he threw a helmet at Ross only for it to fall short.

Sampson just sighed and sat back down at the work bench trying to fix some of the armor that was left behind so he could at least sell it back on the black market.

"Hey, if you're not going to do anything then you could at least-" Sampson said as he turned towards Campbell only to realize that he was gone, and so was the set of armor that he was working on.

"I'm going to kill him someday, I don't when or how, but I'm going to kill him" Sampson said as he took a deep breath and went to fix another set of armor.

 _xRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBx_

Ross was speeding towards the nearest town trying to get something so the guys back at the base wouldn't starve to death. He didn't know if telling them about freelancer was a good idea or not. Especially since it brought back bad memoires. _"No, don't think about that now, just keep moving forward"_ Ross thought as he kept riding into town.

 _xRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBxRvBx_

Campbell went back to the part of the base where he got his new armor from. He was hoping to find something useful there for his new project. _"Let's see here. Nope. No big. Not long enough. Too many wires. Not enough wires. Ah, here we go."_ Campbell thought as he got what was necessary to finish his newest project. _"When I get done with this no one will invade our base ever again."_ Campbell thought as he got to welding

 **Well that's going to do it for this chapter, I wanted to make it a bit longer but this was mostly just to further move things along and give a little more background on the base and some of the characters. Anyways, if any of you still have an OC that you would like to see featured leave a review or pm me with more details. Till next time, stay awesome.**


End file.
